Existing brassieres generally have pads to provide support for the breasts of a wearer. For this purpose, such pads are usually provided with a metal wire or plastic wire along and adjacent a lower side in order to provide support to and enhance the shape of the breasts of the wearer. However, such conventional brassieres suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:    (a) such a metal wire or plastic wire is usually in the form of a U shape, which is not shaped to meet the horizontal cross sectional curvature of the body, and thus the wire does not fit the body of the wearer properly;    (b) the U-shaped wire also causes discomfort to the wearer as it presses against the ribs of the wearer or even digs into the flesh in the underarm region of the wearer; and    (c) a metal wire may cause serious damage to the brassieres during washing and drying cycles, such that the wire may poke through a wire channel in the brassieres, and poke out from the side or bottom of the brassieres to cause injury or discomfort to the wearer.
It is thus an objective of the present invention to provide a breast support for a garment or garment part, a garment or garment part with such a breast support, a method of forming such a breast support and a method of forming a garment or garment part with such a breast support in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.